Viking au
by Greatfountain55
Summary: Viking fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Yang POV

As my sister and I pillaged this village taking whatever the hell we wanted killing those who stood in our way and our men knew to do the same. After we had gotten the material goods that we wanted I thought I want to add someone into our community not sure what they would do but I wanted some new meat in camp.

"Men have the people that are still alive line up I'm taking someone back with us!"

"Yes ma'am" my men called back knowing that if they test me they have hell to pay.

After about 20 minutes of my men finding every last person that didn't try to get in our way most of the people in the line were women children and the elderly and the occasional guy in his teens but that's rare since they are usually the ones who get in our way that we kill.

As I walked the line I stop see a girl probably late 20s good form and seems she could fight if need be.

I might come back for you if I don't find someone else.

I understand she said hesitantly as I continue down the line I walk past a guy trying to hide someone behind him so I wouldn't see.

You come out from behind him.

Okay she said she seem shy which I found as a turn on.

Then I get a good look at her long black hair yellow eyes and cat ears.

Oh your a Faunus.

"Yes I am", she said still acting shy.

Okay your the one I'm taking.

No you are not! The guy who was trying to hide her yelled at me.

Oh yeah; boys! As I said that 4 of my men had swords and axes drawn ready to cut this guy down he was also a Faunus red haired red eyes and bull horns. But separating people I didn't care if they were married and had kids if I wanted them I took them by any means necessary. As we walked back down the other girl I first talked to I said could stay here.

Can I go with you. She said.

What? You want to go man you must be crazy.

No I want to see the world and if that makes me crazy the so be it.

Alrighty then come aboard.

Thank you.

I wasn't going to complain I wanted new people now I have 2 new people for the camp and one a Faunus they have always eluded me; never really understood them but I haven't really gotten to know one that personally yeah one of my men is a Faunus but I don't get to know everyone some don't like talking and those I get close to that fight with me in battle always seem to die except for my sister she has always been a fighter, same with me I guess I would sooner die trying to save her than knowingly let her get hurt.

As we set off my ship full of our goods I noticed that Ruby's ship was still there I'm sure she will be right behind us as I finished that thought I went below deck and went to my recently added Faunus girl and told her to come with me.

Okay as we got above deck we walk to my personal quarters away from the men so I could have my privacy my sisters ship had the same a below deck to store goods and a living quarter for her. So I understand if you don't want to talk to me since I took you away from your home.

She just stood there not doing a thing being quiet kinda as if she was scared to speak.

If you don't want to talk just tell me.

Still nothing. Why are you not saying anything.

Because he will be mad at me.

Who will be mad at you?

Adam.

Is he the guy I took you from?

Yes.

Well he's back on land and we're out at sea so he's not here to get mad at you for talking to me. I said trying to comfort her so she would open up to me.

No he'll come and he'll find out and punish me. As I sat next to her I noticed the scars on her cat ears Im gonna guess this is the punishment your talking about as I reach for her ears and she slaps my hand away.

I'm sorry I over stepped please don't punish me. She pleaded

I'm not going to punish you it sounds to me like I saved you. He sounds like a complete dick hurting a helpless girl I should have killed him when I had the chance. I want you to know he will never hurt you again okay and I will always be here for you if you need anything okay. Thank you your to kind.

No problem I want to help you.

What do you want me to do now

What do you want to do actually I don't think I got your name.

My name?

Yeah what's your name?

It's Blake.

Well blake do you have a last name.

I don't want to say right now.

Okay Blake then to answer your question about what I want you to do anything feel free to explore the ship or go back below deck.

Really I can just walk around.

Yeah of course I want you to try to forget about that guy okay Blake. And by the way my name is Yang Xiao Long.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby POV

As I continue pillaging the village I had come upon this guy a little older with a mustache he was clean more wealthy the the rest.

"Okay hand over the money and any other valuables and you can live."

"How about I give you my daughter instead please."

I thought to myself that we hadn't taken any one for a long time and I was just wow this guy just offered his own daughter over his valuables.

"You know I could take both right and burn down your home."

"How about half and my daughter please just leave after that."

"Okay deal but I pick the half."

"Okay thank you Weiss get down here."

"Yes father you are going with this young lady here okay and she taking half our valuables."

"Father but."

"No buts Weiss she'll burn the house down now leave."

"Wow father I always knew you were a coward but really giving me away like I don't have feeling this is a new low."

"Okay so what's your name then." she said to me.

"Ruby Rose."

"Well Ruby I guess I'm yours now what would you like me to do."

"My ship is by the dock it's the one with the red sail I'll write you a note to let you on board my ship and wait there for me."

"Okay I'll see you on the ship ruby." As she walked out she turned around and yelled at her father one last time.

"Father I hope you rot in helheim for this you fucking coward your no man not like grandfather who is up in Valhalla where you will never wind up since your to much of a coward to be a man."

As I pick priceless gold statues ,rings, any thing that had gold and silver in it.

Then had my men take my haul back to the ship.

"Your daughter was right you are a coward." As I got back on my ship Weiss was sitting on one of the bench the men use to row the ship.

Well Ruby where do you want me down below deck with the rest of your property.

Hey I didn't want to take you.

I know. She started to cry about the fact that her father had turned her into a bargaining tool to get out of danger.

Hey don't cry come into my quarters and we can just talk Okay. As we walk in I sit Weiss down to talk to her.

So what are you gonna do to me.

I'm just going to talk Okay?

Your just trying to get my guard down so you can have your way with me I know that what you vikings do.

I give you my word that I won't hurt you, we will get back to camp and figure out something from there Okay Weiss. As we got back to camp yang's ship was already docked and being unloaded as I got off my ship I went over.

"Hey Sun where's yang."

"Oh she in her tent with the new arrivals."

"Oh she took people too."

As Weiss and I walked to her tent, wait out here for a second Weiss.

Fine.

Hey Yang I said as I walk in to see her handing a tent to a girl late 20s white hair and blue eyes.

Okay winter go set up your tent down in the main part of camp.

Thank you yang.

Hey sis so it looks like you brought people back?

yeah 2 that was winter and then she pointed to her bed to a sleeping Faunus girl and her. What about you ruby you get anything good.

Oh gold silver and a girl

What you brought someone back but you never do that.

Yeah this guy offered me his daughter when I asked for his valuables and this guy was clearly rich.

Really

hey Weiss come in here. Weiss? I poked my head out of the tent to see Weiss hugging that girl who just left.

Oh winter I've missed you so much.

Weiss that's why I wanted you to leave with me because I knew father would do something like that. Wait do you two girls know each other

yes ruby this is my sister she ran away along time ago and now like fate she's back in my life after losing the rest of my family.

Well then you two catch up Weiss I'll be down to talk to you in a little while.

Okay thank you ruby.


	3. Chapter 3

Its been a week since Blake has been here and she still seems scared of this Adam guy I just wish she would open up about what he did to her I've been keeping an Eye on her and a handful of our men to do the same no one has seen any suspicious activity around camp. I've even gone to letting blake sleep in my bed so she can feel safe, for some reason she feel safe around me but won't open up. Man this is frustrating.

Hey Yang.

Oh heya Rubes.

How's it going?

Good Blake's still...

Being Blake?

Yes not opening up not talking being moody which I get is her thing Rubes but still?

Give her time Weiss hasn't really opened up either the only time she acts normal around me is if Winter is there.

Ah sad your girlfriend doesn't like you Rubes.

Shut up Yang she's not my girlfriend. Don't make me challenge you to a holmgang.

Ruby we both know you would never challenge me to a fight to the death.

Yeah your right with dad no longer here and Uncle on a Raid I can't loose my only family.

Ah Ruby I'm sure Weiss will come around.

Same with Blake.

Thanks for the talk Rubes Dad and mom would be proud of you.

They'd be proud of both of us.

"Yang... oh sorry for interrupting I'll come back later." Blake said

No Blake it's okay I was just leaving. Ruby said as she got up and walked away.

So what's up blake is something the matter?

No I'm just ready to tell you some things not every thing but some okay?

Yeah sure thing.

So I'm not from the land you took me from. I'm from menagerie A large island far way from here Adam took me saying my parents didn't want me anymore.

Was that true?

No I at the time he still didn't have me under his control. But the more time I spent with him the more I trusted what he told me.

Blake do you want to go back to menagerie?

No I'm not sure even if my parents are still alive.

Anything else?

No not today.

Okay blake take as much time as you need to tell me things. Blake just opened up not a lot but I know Adam took her from her family but I want to know what cause those scars on her ears. I swear if he did what I think he did oh he's gonna be one dead motherfucker goddess Hel will have a field day with him in helheim. Odin oh allfather please let there be acceptance the sacrifice to show what happens when someone does things that make us mad; and I'm not talking simple decapitation in the village square I'm talking full blood eagle in the square. Blake at least will talk with me now if she wants to take up hobbies around camp. She said she wanted to learn our language to learn to write in it so I started to teach her how our language works and she seemed happy that I was with her helping her. Man blake was a fast learner as well it only been 3 days and she already can write full thoughts down with out any problem. The next morning I found my home empty blake was gone but I did find a note it was from her.

Yang I can't get the nerve to tell you this face to face in our talks but I wanted to learn to write in something you could read so I could tell you what Adam did to me.

Yang you know that he took me from my home but that was just the tip of the iceberg he violated me several times, he deflowered me, he hurt me both physically and emotionally. He would beat and burn me I still have a few burn marks on my legs where he would take hot metal and burn me and he would say I was nothing to him that if he found another girl that he liked he'd just kill me and start anew with that person. Yang he use to take a slightly dull knife to my ears that's what cause my scars. Yang he was an absolute monster that Manipulated me and forced me to do thing I never should have done. Yang I just want to say one thing thank you so much for taking me away from him I'm sitting on your ship in your quarters waiting for you the last thing I need to talk to you about is something I need to say face to face.

I as I got up I saw one of my men collecting the eggs from our farms chickens. Sun gather my men in the long house I need to speak with them.

Yes Yang right away.

No finish that I need to go have a talk with Blake first.

Yes Ma'am.

I got to my ship the boarding plank was down.

Hey Blake.

Yang. Blake said before running over and hugging me.

It's okay Blake I've got you it's all going to be over soon.

What? Blake managed to say in between her tears.

I'm not going to let him get away with that I'm going to sacrifice him tomorrow I'm leaving this afternoon.

Yang no.

No he's going to die. Now what was this other thing you want to say.

Yang I...I...love you.

I love you too Blake but I'm going to kill Adam. Blake will you help me.

Yes yang.

I need you to show me where he lived in that village.

Okay Yang I'll try.

Hey Blake I might know something that might make you feel better.

What's that?

This as I pull into blake looking deep into those amber eyes of hers,"why not kiss me. Take your mind off of it and to something better, our future together."

That made blake blush so hard making her go the deepest shade of red she had seen even more red than her sisters cloak.

Blake I need to get to the long house.

Oh okay Yang.

Come on.

What?

Your going on this trip as well.

What will I be doing other than showing you where.

Getting him outside so we can grab him. Blake I promise he won't hurt you, but we are going to hurt him a lot. I have a very special way he's going to die.

Okay Yang.

Okay men I need 10 of you and especially who ever pull Blake out of the houses when I wanted them searched for people.

That was me ma'am.

Ah Sun good you will be the back up informant if Blake here can't remember.

Ma'am may I ask what this is about.

Well the guy Blake was with I feel might try to get a group to attack us so no one else get hurt but him. But also no going in and just killing him got that.

Yes ma'am

We need him alive to show them a lesson a bloody eagle lesson.

YEAHHHH!!!

All the men where cheering like yang just said they rule the world. What was a bloody eagle lesson. I don't think Yang wants me knowing that. Me Blake and sun and the other men I pick to go with us left and headed to the boat bring their weapons ready to kill this monster in human skin. I went back to my house and grab a bag of salt for the blood eagle.

As I got on the ship all the men were in place. Sun I'm going to be in my quarters man the ship till we get there. Come get me just before we do arrive.

Yes Ma'am. Okay men start rowing the gods have blessed us and our ancestors are smiling down on us.

"Okay Blake," I said sitting on the edge of the bed in my quarters.

Yes yang.

Come snuggle with me we can talk we have several hours till we get there.

Okay Yang. Is this okay?

Here let me get in a little closer. Now it's perfect.

Yang you really promise he won't be able to hurt me.

Yes Blake when I make a promise I won't go back on it I would sooner kill myself than break a promise.

Okay Yang. Blake said nuzzling her head into my shoulder. Yang can I ask you something.

Yeah what Blakey?

What exactly is a bloody eagle?

It actually just a Blood Eagle not bloody eagle.

Okay well what is it?

You don't want to know it pretty graphic.

I can Handle it Yang please I've been through the worst things imaginable living with Adam I want to know this is going to be agonizing for him?

Oh it will be.

Yang please tell me?

Okay a blood eagle is a form of ritualistic sacrifice we do.

Okay.

We first tie their wrist and have a hoist to raise them for display then we cut the back open with a knife tearing the flesh away tying it out so widen the cavity, cutting the ribs from the back bone pulling the lungs out through the holes making them look like wings, then if the person still happens to be alive we throw salt on the back to add to the pain.

Wait people are still alive at that point.

Some not all but I do hope this one fight to stay alive to that point.

Yang thats awful, but so is what he did I can understand why you said that the blood eagle was going to be used.

So I was planning on grabbing him holding him till day break then blowing the war horn getting people's attention then doing the blood eagle. Will tie him up and if you want to take some early punches at him that's fine with me blake.

Okay Yang that sound perfect.

Blake couldn't remember the last time someone cared this much about her.

Yang were almost there.

Okay sun we'll be out in a second. We had waited till it was night time we got dock thankfully we put smaller row boats below deck make it easier on us if the saw the big Viking ship on the dock they would know something was up.

Okay Blake your up lead us to him.

Okay Yang. After about 6 minutes of walking around we got to this half way run down shack.

Here it is.

You sure. As I looked at Sun and he nodded. Okay blake I need you to knock on the door and get him to talk a step outside then I'll hit him with the back of my ax head to knock him out.

Okay.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Who is it? Adams voice yelled from the inside. Blake looked at me and I mouthed to her letting her know to go on and I've got her.

It's Blake Adam I've escape the Viking that took me away from you.

Oh blake good girl kitten you've earned a treat you can give me a blowjob now get in here.

Adam please come outside.

Why blake so I can fall into that trap.

OKAY MEN GET HIM REMEMBER ALIVE!

Agh we got him yang Hadvar didn't make it how ever. Go back for his body will hold a funeral for him when we get back. But as for you we have a special thing for you Adam. There's one thing that's bugged me since I took blake from you and that's that I should have killed you then. But Blake's been really informative about what you've done to her and well I don't like that you hurt her.

What he do Yang this guy doesn't seemed to have planned an attack.

Mhmmm. Adams muffled yells.

Sun this guy has done some monstrous things to blake hurt her took a dull knife to her ears.

WHAT OH YOU MOTHERFUCKER! Sun yelled punching Adam so hard in the jaw he lost two teeth. HOW DARE YOU YOUR A FAUNUS YOU SHOULD KNOW HOW SENSITIVE OUR FEATURES CAN BE!

Sun calm down that's why I'm doing what I'm doing to him.

Good Yang I'm going to take Hadvar's body back to the boat okay. The ritual just doesn't sound as appealing now.

Okay Sun. As Sun walk by Adam he said one last thing. Oh I hope you fight to stay alive during the ritual.

We drug Adam to the village Square to find our hoist point to raise his body.

How much longer till day break? About 20 minutes ma'am.

About 15 minutes later the sun peaked over the horizon thankfully we finished the prep was finished. So I blew the horn and at that moment people came rushing outside.

Oh no there back please we have nothing left for you to take.

Oh I'm not here to take good I'm here to teach all of you a lesson to not fuck with us. This is Adam Taurus he spent years torturing this poor girl I took from him,so all of you get to witness something special. Then I to the ritual I pulled my knife out cutting down Adam's back ripping it open exposing his backbone and ribs, usually I would use a sword or ax to separate the ribs but this is about causing him pain so to take more time I keep with my knife. His yells filled the square my men holding people back as I got to the ripping his lungs out I was kind of happy Adam was still alive.

Blake will you come up here and hold this bag for me.

Yes Yang. She said as I handed her the bag of salt. As I grabbed Adam's lungs and pulled the wings were complete. He let out another yell as to say he was in the worst pain but he was still alive. Blake open the bag up I reached in and grabbed a hand full the salt. Blake you grab a hand full as well.

Okay Yang.

This will help you get closure.

Thank you Yang.

Just don't throw yet.

Okay.

By my father before and his father before, by Odin tho All father I cast you out! As I finished I threw my hand full of salt right on to his back and Blake did the same. Adam started screaming in pain and finally gave up he was dead. Okay men back to the ship we're going home now if any of you think about doing anything to us this is what will happen to you. As Blake and I got back on our row boat. She leaned her head on my shoulder and seemed happy. We got back on my ship Blake was walking her arm lock in mine and whispered to me, Yang can we go to be please.

Sure thing blake, Sun your in charge again I'm going to bed.

Okay Ma'am.

As Blake and I got back in my bed blake cuddle back up and fell asleep in my arms.


End file.
